Native America
by MewMewSnowMoon
Summary: The nations meet a mysterious girl. Who is she and how does she know America and Canada.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. Even though I wish I do

Chapter one: Awesome hero time!

MSM: America! Stop hijacking my fanfic account!

America: Srry!

Canada: chapter one : one more twin

The world meeting was coming to a close. America and Canada was eyeing the clock, since the meeting was in America's home. All the allies and axis could see them fidgeting. "Why are they so anxious to leave," thought England. In a darken corner, a figure smiled seeing as the meeting was almost over. "America," yelled Germany,"stop staring into space!" America yelled,"I was not staring into space! I'm the Hero! I need to protect everyone!" England and France sighed, think to themselves,"Were did he go wrong?" As the clock strikes three, Germany calmed said,"This meeting is over today. There will be a meeting tommorow at eleven sharp." As he said this, he glared at America, but both America and Canada were already to the door. "We heard you", says Canada quietly," See you tommorow." "Salut Canada," replies France," Salut America." But they were already out the door. As everyone was packing up, they neglected to see the dark figure slip out of the room. "Let's follow them," says Italy. Germany, Japan, England, France, China, Russia, and Romano nods their heads and follow America and Canada.

The North America twins stopped outside of the building near a bed of white lilies. The nations peeked around the corner of the building. As they watch, they see a black figure creep up on America and Canada. Right as they were going to warn the twins, the figure latched itself onto America. England was about to run to help America, he heard laughing coming from America, Canada, and the mysterious person. The person comes into the light, and the nations were confused and awestruck. The person was a female! She looked like America, but with long hair like Canada. She wore a tan uniform like America, except it was a short sleeve shirt with a tan vest. The rest of her outfit was like America, she even had a bomber jacket and glasses also a curl like Canada's. America and Canada turn around and hugged the girl.

They were all laughing. "Missed us that much," teased America,"You even came to meet us!" "You were gone for ten years without visiting," pouts the girl,"Of course! I missed u soooo much." Canada laughs softly and he replies," I missed you Native America!" "I thought I asked you to call me Ameri," says the girl. "Sorry," replies Canada. Ameri just smiles and hugs him. "I missed you," says Ameri,"Both of you." America smiles and hugs Ameri. Back to the other nations, "Who is she aru," asked China. "I don't know," replies Romano. The peeping nations couldn't hear America, Canada, or the "girl" talking. "Let's follow them," says France. The nations started to follow the twins or triplets maybe.

The "girl" looks behind her shoulder and see the nations following them. "Seems you guys are popular," Ameri says to America and Canada as they see the nations,"I will take the other way bye." Ameri turns left and walks out of view of the nations and gets to the house before them.

America and Canada stops and says,"We know you're there guys." The nations come out of there hiding places. England asked,"Who was that girl?" Before America could answer, they came to his house. As America took them to the sitting room, Ameri crept into her room. America and Canada got bombarded with questions like who was that girl and how do you know her? "Brother," sighed Canada,"Lets take them out to the back yard and show them the gardens." America looks at Canada and smiles,"Sure, more open space." The nations follow the twins into the back and was awestruck. There were beautiful gardens every where. "Now can you tell us who that girl is," asked France. "We can't tell you that," replies Canada,"Only she can if she wants to."

* Ameri's point of view*

Ameri looks out of her secret balcony that looks into the gardens. She watches the nations discuss something. She sighs and goes into her room. Ameri lays on her bed and close her eyes.

* Nations*

America and Canada kept getting bombarded with questions that they could not answers. As they were about to settle down they hear a rustling. Before they could say anything, the nations were surrounded by eleven men with high tech guns. Italy was hugging Germany while Germany was trying to comfort him because Italy was crying. "Hey boss," yells one of the men,"We found them!" A man came out of the woods, he was wearing a black and red suit. "I'm Al," says the boss. He looks over the nations and sees Italy and Romano side by side. Al smiles pervertedly at them and says to one of his men,"Separate those to from the group." The man separates Italy and Romano from the others and binds their hands together. Italy stand close to Romano as Romano was trying to protect Italy. "Excellent," says Al smiling,"Now you are mine." He touches them and tells his men,"Take them to the car and then to our base." The man startes pulling at Italy and another pulls at Romano. "Leave my fratello alone," yells Romano. The other nations struggled to get free to help the Italian twins.

*Ameri*

Ameri opens her eyes as she hears cries of distress and anger coming from the back gardens. She looks out her balcony and sees the nations surrounded by twelve men with the Italian twins being taken away. Her eyes widen and she runs to her second closet. Her room is a normal bedroom with one bed, two closets, a dresser, and a tv. She opens the doors and pulls out one bow, sleep arrows, two daggers, two hand guns, and a shot gun. She puts the hand guns inside her jacket pocket and the daggers in her boots. She straps the quiver on her back and picks up the bow and shotgun. She walks onto her balcony and set down her things. She notches and arrow in her bow and aims. She lets go of the arrow and hits one of the "villains" in the arm. The man falls down with a thump. "Who did that," yells Al. Ameri keeps firing her sleep arrows. She only got four men because she only had four arrows because she needed the items to make them. She whistle a song and the men fires her way. Luckily she ducked down in time to not get hit. All of a sudden the "villains" hear a growl and turn around. They see a wolf

the size of a Great Dane with a silver coat and golden eyes. "Liberty," says America. "Who is liberty aru," asked China. "All I see is a wolf," says Germany. "The wolf's name is Liberty," replies Canada. The wolf runs at one of the men and hits him in the stomach. Ameri watches as Liberty was trying to knock out the men and dodging their bullets. She looks over at the boss and sees him taking Italy and Romano onto the woods and get on a four wheeler. He took Italy and another guy took Romano on another one and rode away into the woods. She slips off the quiver and leaves the bow on the balcony. She leaps off the balcony with the shot gun in her hand. She lands safely on the ground but the "villains" notice her. They fire at her and she dodges the bullets. She takes the shot gun and fires at them. "America catch,"yells as she tosses the shot gun to America. America catches the gun and fires at the men. Ameri reaches under the porch and pulls out some guns and hands them to the a few minutes, they knocked out all the *villains"."They got away," says Russia. Ameri looks over and sees that Al, Italy, Romano, and another man was gone. "I'll get them," says Ameri. "How?" asked China. Ameri just smiles and says," Liberty, track them down." Liberty runs into the forest. "How will that help," says England impatiently. Ameri just pulls out a whistle and blows a sharp note. Before any one could say, a horse with a brown and white coat. Ameri jumped on the horse's back and took off.

*Italy and Romano*

The four wheelers stopped in front of a log that was blocking the road. "Get rid of it," yells Al. The man got off the wheeler, Al made sure to point a gun to Romano so he would not leave. As the man got closer to the log, Liberty jumps out of no where and howled loudly. Italy was trembling, Al put him next to Romano and said,"If you move, I will shoot." Italy just whimpered and move closer to his fratello. Ameri saw that Al left Italy and Romano alone, she got off of her horse and took out one of her knifes. She got to them and said,"shhh." Italy and Romano looked at her, nodding their heads. She cut the ropes and lead them to her horse. Al looked back as saw them. "Hey," he yelled,"Stop there!" Ameri pushed the Italian twins to her horse and said,"Get on now!" She helps them onto the horse when Italy says,"What about you! We can't leave you alone!" "I know! Now go," replies Ameri. The horse takes off with the twins with Liberty running beside them. "Bad move girl," says Al,"You are going to pay for that!" The two men fire at Ameri, she dodges all but one which had cut her arm. Luckily, it was a shallow cut. She takes out her hand guns and fires. "Where are they," she thinks.

*Nations*

"Germany," yells Italy as they saw the other nations. They all see that they are safe and sound. "Where is the girl," ask Japan. "She stayed behind," replies Romano,"Even though we offered to help." "That girl," says America,"lets go." "But where is she," ask France,"How will we get there?" "Woof," says Liberty. "We follow Liberty," replies Canada softly," We can take the cycles, but we only have five." "Cycles," questioned England. America and Canada lead them to a garage where there were five motorcycles parked. "Who is riding with who," asked Canada. "Let's do Italy and Germany, Japan and Romano, England and France, Russia and China," said America," which one of us will stay behind?" "I will," replies Canada,"Just is case she comes back before you." The nations were about to get on the cycles when Liberty started to bark and became very playful. They go out to the back and see Ameri standing there. "Your okay," yells America and Canada as they run and hugs her. "Yep," replies Ameri hugging them back. As they separate, England ask Ameri,"Who are you and how do you know that they are nations?" "I know that would come up," Ameri said," I am a nation." "Which one," ask Italy. Ameri replies,"I am Native America, America's and Canada's twin sister. But you can call me Ameri."

MSM: I know! I am evil! ?

Nations: MSM doesn't own Hetalia. R &R please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: I'm sexy and I know it

MSM walks in the room to see France dancing to "I'm sexy and I know it" also singing to the song.

MSM: Magic! Help me please!

Magic runs in.

Magic: FRANCE!

France: uh oh! Mon amie, we can talk about this.

Magic:I'm going to kill you!

France runs away with Magic right behind him.

MSM: Thanks Magic! Please Italy you can do the Disclaimer!

Italy: Ve. MSM-chan does not own Hetalia. Only Ameri. Please R & R.

Chapter two: WHAT?!

"What," yells the nations. "Yep," beams America,"She is our twin." "But who does she represent if she is your twin aru," asked China. "I represent the Native Americans," says Ameri," there are still some around that speak and follow their cultures." "Vhen vere you born," asked Germany. "She was born at the same time America was born," replies Canada. "No she wasn't," argues England,"I would of known!" "I am the lost colony of Roanoke," says Ameri,"I was kidnap but you had forgotten me. Before only America, Canada, and four others knew who I was." "Who found out," asked Italy. "I did," says France hugging Ameri. "Pervert," says Romano," both Spain and I know her." Ameri wiggles out of France's grasp and goes over to Romano. "Who is the last one then," ask Japan. Ameri looks down with a sadden look on her face. "We don't like to talk about that subject," replies France. "Sorry," replies the nations. "It's okay," says Ameri,"Follow me to the patio." Ameri leads them to a patio that could sit all the nations.

"I'll be right back," says America as he runs inside. "Where is he going," ask Russia,"will you become one with me da?" "Going to get snacks," replies Canada. "No thanks," replies Ameri. America comes back with snacks and drinks, surprisingly there was different snack foods from all over. "Who made these aru," ask China. "We did," replies America, Canada, and Ameri. The snacks were all gone and all the nations complimented them. "It's late," says Canada,"Would you like to stay for the night. All the nations nod their heads. "Great," smiles Ameri,"Dinner is in an hour so be ready." They nod their heads and go in the house. "The game room is that way," pointed America to the right. Ameri and Canada headed to the kitchen to prepare and make dinner for their guests.

( Game Room)

The game room was huge! The nations were awestruck at the amount of games in the room, there was even a flat screen tv! America put on a football game on the tv while others played games. After an hour had passed, Ameri yelled,"Dinner!" All the nations followed America to the dining room. Luckily, the table was long enough for all the nations. After a dinner of pot roast, they were showed to their rooms. After saying goodnight, everyone went to sleep. England woke up a few minutes later, he looks around the house, he finds an door open ajar with lights on. England peeks inside to see America, Canada, and Ameri in there. "Brother," asks Ameri,"Can you sing me a song?" "Of course," replies America. Ameri grins and lays in his lap. America sang the most beautiful lullaby, soon Ameri was fast asleep with Canada in tow. America picks up Ameri and goes into another room, which was her room and laid her down and pulls the blanket over her. Then Canada and America say goodnight to each other and goes into their own rooms. England creeps back into his own room. "I must be falling for America," England thinks. He soons goes to sleep.

MSM: America, Canada, and Ameri's room are connected by a sitting room.

England: Why am I falling for that idiot?!

MSM:㈳6 because I love UsUk!

England: read and review please! Or she will set France or Russia on you!


	3. Chapter 3

Native America 3

Chapter three: PASTA

Italy: Pasta! Ve!

MSM: Italy, why is the title pasta?!

Italy: Please don't hurt me! Waves a white flag.

MSM: Aw so cute. ( hugs Italy and gives him pasta.)

MSM: Russia the disclaimer please.

Russia: MSM doesn't own Hetalia, only her oc. Become one with Mother Russia Da?

MSM: ( sweat drop)

*Nations*

The nations wake up to the smell of breakfast in the air. They all get dress to find Ameri, America, and Canada cooking. "Morning," said Ameri with a smile,"Will pancakes be fine?"

"Yes," said the nations yawning. After breakfast, England said,"We need a nation house

for when we are all together like this." "What about my house," asked America, "We won't mind the company." "Fine," says England. He announce the news to the rest of the countries. "This is going to be trouble," says Ameri as she shakes her head. It turns out, Ameri was right! France and England got in a fight about something that Ameri didn't know about. China, Japan, and Ameri were sitting outside on the deck trying to get away from the chaos. "aiyaa," said China, "They are trouble aru!" "You get use to it," said Ameri. She got up out of her chair and turns to face the Asian nations.

* Ameri *

"Is something wrong," asked Japan. "I don't know, I feel something is creeping up on us," replies Ameri. "Maybe it is nothing aru," says China. Before anyone could talk, something latched on to Ameri's back and chest. "Your chest belongs to me now de ze," yells the shadow. "Get off me," yells Ameri

*America*

"Get off me," yells Ameri. America runs out to the deck with Canada and the nations behind him. "What the heck," yells America as he rips the shadow off Ameri. The shadow turns out to be ...

MSM: Cliffie! Who can guess how the shadow is!

China: o-o that was horrible! Aru!

MSM: I will release France or him on you!

China: MSM doesn't own Hetalia! Only Ameri aru.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note

I'm sorry for the late updates people, my schedule has been busy lately. I also realize via a comment that my story is messed up, grammar is off, ect. I have a problem with grammar okay! And it's my first time writing and posting a story here. I just need a while to get my thinking straight. So for those of you that are okay with my story, you are awsome! Thank you for your time and please, try not to critique my work that it hurts me, I know that my grammar is off okay! Thanks you and enjoy!


End file.
